Naruto Chronicles: The Rogue Adventures
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: Summary is the narration by Naruto himself.


Sup guys It's Bahamutsoulking, I am back and I'm here to stay, I don't give a damn what the cruel haters think,

The support and understanding you guys gave me almost brought tears to my eyes, I've never felt so beloved and accepted in my life, I thank all of you for the oppertunity and the honor to create stories along side you guys,

Your support with my situation drove my passion, my motivation, my creativity and my willpower to continue with this through the roof,

As a thank you to all who have supported me, I'll give them all shout-outs for others to read their stories and to enjoy them, you've all been magnificent and think of this as a thank you for all your support,

One private message was what I needed on the situation, for he is right, I am in charge in my stories, I say what goes in how they go, not them, and I'm damn sure as hell that I will never and I mean never let the cruel haters get victory for I make my choice in the stories I make, and if they have a problem with it, then too bad because I decide what the hell happens in my stories, and if they don't like my stories, then don't read them at all,

One review I read I can tell is a minor insult, I know I'm not perfect with grammar, but I get better everyday, so you're right I do fail, fail to see and realise how immature haters try to do what they can to make well respected authors on this site leave for something that's completely normal in the world, that's the point of being human, being human is to be flawed, if they want to make more hatred, then be my guest, it only leads to their own downfall, and they shouldn't blame me for acting like children,

Now I'm gonna take a break with 'The Shinigami's Chosen One' for a while, and I'm just thinking about doing a new Naruto fanfiction, and this is inspired by multiple themes, and they are Assassin's Creed Rogue and the DC comics,

This is only a preview of the story, now I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but I'm gonna do something that is normally seen on the Assassin's Creed Commercials, well some of them as the first few commercials didn't have the main characters voice a narration, so this is how it will start,

The summary will be right here,

* * *

**Preview**

_All my life, I have served the village of Konoha to one day earn their respect and acknowledgement._

_All the treaties and allies I gained for Konoha was only the first step of achieving my goal._

_Everything I have done was to bring my village to glory and for me to be recognized as one of Konoha's citizens._

_Until the day of Sasuke Uchiha's defection to Orochimaru happened, this was the chance to show the village that I deserve their acknowledgement and respect, but fate had other ideas when I successfully brought Sasuke back._

_I was a damn fool._

_Everything went downhill as the council used this oppertunity to get me banished for harming the last Uchiha of Konoha, dispite the order of bringing him back a broken and bloody mess, and never again will I ever return to the place I once called home._

_But they weren't satisfied, for my banishment came with a price, my right eye, as if banishment wasn't harsh enough for them so they had to add salt to the wound until they were satisfied with the results._

_After that, I disappeared from the face of the Elemental Nations._

_In the 10 years of my banishment, I learned the truth of my heritage and felt betrayed that almost everyone I thought close to me kept this from me._

_My father, Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage only cared about the village's power over the Elemental Nations, he didn't care about his wife and child, he chose to have me be the weapon of Konoha to let the villagers to torture for my life in that god forsaken village._

_It was my mother, Kushina Uzumaki who cared and loved me, and with the training of her and Kyuubi to better my skills, I became a shinobi beyond compare, and thanks to being banished, I was no longer bound to village laws, and I answer to nobody but myself._

_Even after 10 years, Konoha hasn't changed, they speak of honor, and yet they have no honor to begin with._

_And now, after 10 years of training in the dark and out of Konoha's view, I have a new goal, for I have forsaken my Namikaze name as my father the Yondaime was a powerhungry monster, and I have embraced my Uzumaki heritage, and my lineage as the grandson of Slade Wilson, the legendary assassin/mercenary codenamed Deathstroke, I will not only bring the Uzumaki Clan back from the brink of extinction, but I will also kill the ones responsible for the betrayal as well._

_I never go back on my word, I believe in the Will of Fire._

_But I follow my own creed and path._

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Deathstroke second coming, and this is my story._

* * *

**End of Preview**

There will also a profile for Naruto,

And here it is.

* * *

**Name:**** Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age:**** 23**

**Height:**** 5'8"**

**Weight:**** 150 lbs**

**A.K.A.:**** Deathstroke**

**Appearance:**** Blonde hair, whisker marks on cheeks, one blue eye with an eyepatch on the right eye, wields katana on back and two daggers at his waist.**

**Weapons:**** Kamikoroshi (The God Killer) - OC weapon, and concealable knives**

**Abilities:**

**Superhuman Strength**

**Superhuman Speed**

**Superhuman Durability**

**Superhuman Endurance**

**Superhuman Stamina**

**Superhuman Dexterity**

**Superhuman Agility**

**High Speed Regenerative Healing**

**Master Martial Artist and Hand to Hand Combatant**

**Expert Swordsman and Markman**

**Expert Tacticion**

**Kokuougan (King's Eye) - (Rinnegan, Sharingan and Byakugan put together) how he got it will be revealed.**

**Capable of using 90% of his brain**

* * *

Now the profile is revealed, now there are some changes to the God Killer, it is a fantasy version of Deathstroke's sword,

I had to fix the translation for Kokuougan, I can't believe I made a mistake with it, it means 'King's Eye' not 'God's Eye',

I can definitely say that this is something that I hope to complete, and I hope you guys are pleased with what I have planned for the story,

Bashing: Sasuke/Sakura/Kakashi/Hinata(Sorry Hinata fans)/Jiraiya/Civilian Council

Evil: Danzo/Minato

Good: Madara/Akatsuki

The pairing is undecided, but I will let you guys decide what the pairing is, I'm guessing that a harem would be chosen a lot, but why don't we decide on what kind of pairing, either be harem or a different pairing.

Bashing Reasons are next,

Sasuke is bashed because the civilian council spoiled him to the point that everything should be his on a silver platter.

Sakura is bashed because of her fangirl nature as she believes that Naruto is a worthless nobody whose parents never wanted him in the beginning.

Kakashi is bashed because he believes that Minato is in the right of making Konoha the strongest village of all.

Hinata is bashed because she will try to get into Naruto's pants to gain the Namikaze bloodline for Konoha (Again, sorry Hinata fans).

Jiraiya is bashed because he will not let Minato's goals be destroyed and he would continue his wishes of destroying the village's enemies.

Civilian Council is bashed because of obvious reasons like believing Naruto to be a demon and a monster that shouldn't exist as well as a threat to their reign in Konoha.

I hope this makes the story interesting, now I wonder what you guys decide and think of the story.

I'll see you next time for the first chapter when the decisions and thoughts have run it's course.

Peace!


End file.
